Gargamel's Dinner With Smurfette
by Nigel Yearning
Summary: Gargamel captured Smurfette so he could eat her, a classic mission against the Smurfs. But what's new is that he deployed an unusual tactic that it took a bomb threat to make the Smurfs shut up about it. WG.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own any characters that were created by someone else**

**Claimer: Go to my profile to view my characters**

The smurf song tune rings through the air as Smurfette was out picking smurfberries with Brainy, as Smurfette picks the berries Brainy was talking non-stop about Organic Chemistry. Somehow, Brainy puts it in a way Smurfette could listen. They were about 50 meters in human measurement away from the Smurf Village, yet there were in a relatively safe area of the Smurf's forest.

"Oh Brainy, isn't it smurfy?" asked Smurfette as she leans over and smells a blue flower, then Brainy manage to get a quick glance of her underwear.

"Yeah, it is quite smurfy," said Brainy before he snapped out of his trance, "What's smurfy?"

"Oh how Mother Nature make things beautiful," explains Smurfette as she stands straight up and resumes picking smurfberries from a nearby bush.

"I wonder how she'd do it," said Brainy.

Meanwhile, Gargamel hid nearby in the bushes. He happens to have a plan in mind as he spies on the smurfs carefully, Azrael sat next to the wizard in the pouncing position. "Okay Azrael," said Gargamel as he pulls out a small explosive that looks like a Smoke Bomb, "If this gas pays off, I'll be having smurfs for dinner."

Gargamel pulls the pin and tosses it at the smurfs, they didn't see where it came from as they're back was turned. But they did see the device nearly land on top of them before it landed upright, the smurfs dropped the baskets of smurfberries they were carrying awhile they were in shock. "What is that thing Brainy?" asked Smurfette.

"N2O, or at least that's what it says on this thing." said Brainy.

Suddenly a small flame shot out of the device and went straight up in the air for a second before extinguishing itself, the smurfs began to smell a sweet odor and taste something sweet as well. "Smells good," said Smurfette.

The smurf began laughing hard, indicating that the gas was paying off. What they have been exposed is a gas called Nitrous Oxide, aka Laughing Gas, aka Anesthesia used by doctors to put patients to sleep before surgery is performed. "What's so funny?" laughed Brainy.

"I don't know!" laughed Smurfette as she dropped to the ground, "This isn't right!"

The smurfs laughed and laughed until finally they soon passed out, making them free for the taking. "Azrael, let's grab Smurfette," said Gargamel as he climbs out of the bush, he picked up the used Smoke Bomb and then picks up the unconscious Smurfette. "We'll leave Brainy here, they'll might blame him on Smurfette's sudden disappearance." said Gargamel, "Come on Azrael, let's get out of here."

Gargamel runs off with Smurfette in hand as Azrael follows behind, instead of heading to the hovel they went somewhere off into a secret location this time. Trying something new for once, making it impossible for the Smurfs to find them later on.

When sunset came by, the Smurfs noticed Smurfette and Brainy hadn't come back and Papa Smurf launched a search party that makes up Hefty, Handy, and Papa Smurf himself. They didn't gone to far and they soon discovered Brainy lying unconscious on the ground with the two baskets of smurfberries nearby, "Great Smurf, Brainy!" cried Papa Smurf as he rushed over to him.

The village leader picked Brainy up and shook him awake, Briany woke up and gasped a breath of air and nearly hyperventilated. "Whoa, what just happened?" asked Brainy.

"Where's Smurfette?" asked Papa Smurf as he lets go of Brainy, "She was with you, where is she?"

"She's gone?" asked Brainy.

"What happened Brainy?" asked Hefty as he was getting angry.

"We all started laughing all of a sudden after this large device came out of nowhere and shot a large flame up in the air for just a second," explains Brainy, "And then I past out and don't remember what happened next."

"It must be Gargamel," suspected Papa Smurf as he hit's his hand with his fist, "Let's smurf up to his hovel and let's hear his side of the story."

The Smurfs soon ran off to Gargamel's Hovel, when they arrived they found it abandoned. It looked like Gargamel had got up one morning and simply left, his windows were boarded up from the inside and there was no sign of him nor his cat anywhere. "Oh Smurfette!" cried Handy.

"Let's head back to the Village and tell the others," said Papa Smurf, "This shouldn't be pleasant for them."

When they got back to the Smurf Village, all the Smurfs were waiting for them. Briany explains his story on what happened and said that Gargamel was no where to be found, all the smurfs gasped in shock. "He's not at the hovel like always?" asked Harmony Smurf.

"Not there, his entire hovel was stripped clean from any useful information." explained Papa Smurf.

Suddenly a bright green Smurf came by, this smurf stood 4 apples tall and is quite skinny. He wears a camouflaged jacket, pants, and Smurf hat. He walked through the Smurf Crowd and approached Brainy to asked a simple question, "You said you suddenly burst out laughing after smelling tasting something sweet that came out of a smoke bomb?"

"Yes Chernov, it read N2O on the bomb." said Brainy.

"Nitrous Oxide, aka Laughing Gas." identified Chernov, "This has been used by mankind ever since you smurfs were born, now where is the Smoke Bomb Brainy?"

Brainy didn't answer, in fact Gargamel had did his homework so well that it would be months before they find Smurfette. "Gargamel took it," said Brainy.

"Of course, he doesn't want to leave evidence behind on where he's going." said Chernov.

"It's getting late, tomorrow we'll have Feathers search all of le Pays maudit for Smurfette," said Papa Smurf, "We'll do search parties as well, everyone get some sleep as we're going to need it for where we're going."

**TO BE CONTINUED...**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own any characters that were created by someone else**

**Claimer: Go to my profile to view my characters**

When Smurfette woke up, she found herself locked within a cage inside of a cobblestone room. The cage was sitting on a wooden table, other than that the room was widely empty. There was a wooden door which seemed to be reinforced with a type of glue, and there were no windows to speak of. She looked at her feet and noticed her high heels were missing, but she wasn't conserned about them for the moment.

"Where am I?" Smurfette asked herself, "Hello? Hello?"

The door suddenly opened and Gargamel stepped through with Azrael following behind, realizing that she's trapped she started screaming. "Scream all you like, no one is going to here you." said Gargamel.

Smurfette stopped screaming and crawled to the back of the cage, extremely frightened she asked. "Where's Brainy?"

"He's okay, in the matter of the fact he's not here." said Gargamel," I only came for you instead, this time I took no chances as I'm in a new location no one has ever heard of so your Smurf friends wouldn't be able to save you."

"What are you planning to do to me?" asked Smurfette, "Are you going to eat me?"

"Yes of course but not right away," said Gargamel, "I'm going to prepare you for it but of course this might take about a week or two, depending on how well this stuff would take effect."

"What stuff?" asked Smurfette.

"You really want to know?"

"No, not really."

"Well your going to anyway."

Gargamel opened the top of the cage and grabbed Smurfette before pulling her out, she tries to struggle out of Gargamel's grasp. "Hold still would you!" ordered Gargamel.

Smurfette bit Gargamel's hand assuming that he'll let go, Gargamel yelped and instead of simply let her go he sqeezed her and threw her across the room as hard as she can. Smurfette slammed against the wall pretty hard then gravity pulled her to the floor, she hits the ground hard on her foot and she heard something crack. A sharp pain ripped through Smurfette's ankle, she tried to put weight on it but it hurts so much that she screamed.

"Why do you have to make this difficult?" asked Gargamel as he walked over to her and picked her up awhile she cries. Gargamel laid Smurfette on the table as he bandaged her ankle, then he took out a syringe full of white fluid and pulled down Smurfette's underwear and stabbed the needle into her buttocks. Smurfette could feel something cold being injected into her system, she held her breath as Gargamel removed the needle.

"What was that?" she sobbed.

"It's a special growth hormone I made," explained Gargamel, "You'll soon figure out it's effects."

Gargamel dropped Smurfette back into the cage and she quickly pull up her underwear as Gargamel made his evil laugh, "Your not going to get away from this Gargamel!" she spat.

"I know, but if your dead then I probably have." said Gargamel.

Gargamel left the room laughing as Azrael follows him as well, also laughing. After he shuts the door behind him, Smurfette slumped onto the floor of the cage and cried. She laid there for a long time thinking on how she would get out of this situation, there is no point it since the Smurfs don't know where to find her. "Best to cooperate with him," mumbled Smurfette to herself, "There's seemed to be no way for me to smurf out of this."

The next day, the Smurfs woke up and got to work on locating Smurfette. Feathers was called upon and the bird came flying down and Tracker Smurf hopped on board, Flying Smurf got onto this wooden biplane and he and Feathers took to the skies. Searching in the land and the air, the Smurfs scout the Forest Floor for any clues leading to Gargamel and Smurfette as Papa Smurf had Puppy sniff out any potential clues.

Even with some Smurfs in the air, they hadn't seen anything that looks like Gargamel's work. After a few hours of searching in the sky, they came back down and report their findings to Papa Smurf at his mushroom house.

"Oh this is not good, I'm not even sure if this is really Gargamel who's doing this." he said, "Maybe he's kidnapped as well, since this isn't his MO on just stealing Smurfette without leaving so many clues to his final destination."

"I've been thinking," said Tracker, "Maybe Gargamel has an underground dungeon somewhere around here, you ever thought of that?"

Papa Smurf stared at Tracker for a moment, "Your right, an underground dungeon." he said, "We'll have Miner Smurf start smurfing potential sights for a dungeon, if we find one we might as well find Smurfette in it."

"Or treasure," said Flying Smurf, "We could use the treasure to smurf Gargamel into letting Smurfette go."

"Oh you two are always coming up with smurfing ideas," said Papa Smurf.

"Not really, usually Grandpa Smurf comes up with such ideas." noted Flying Smurf.

**TO BE CONTINUED...**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I do not own any characters that were created by someone else**

**Claimer: Go to my profile to view my characters**

Smurfette come to accept the fact that there is no way to get herself out of this situation, best as well enjoy much of it as she can. If there was much to enjoy, there isn't anything in the room worth exploiting. Unable to due to a sprain ankle, which Gargamel broke and bandaged up, she was force to sit there staring at the cobblestone seemingly everyday.

However the food Gargamel made was good, as long as it wasn't made by his mom. It's mostly poultry and beef, three times a day Gargamel would feed Smurfette small pieces of stuck to a fork for her to eat. Since Smurfs don't eat meat, the sudden change of diet lead to a sudden change of hormone levels in Smurfette's system.

The meat Gargamel fed Smurfette was laced with Monosodium glutamate, or MSG, its a food addictive commonly found in Chinese Restuarants. The food addictive made Smurfette crave more of it and her appetite increased, which made Gargamel's job a lot easier but he wasn't aware of MSG or it's properties. Realizing how addicted she became to the cooked meat, Gargamel managed to bake her some french fries which she happily chow down on.

"I must be on to something here," muttered Gargamel to himself. Seeing how Smurfette's appetite became incasiable overnight gave him the thought on taking notes on this for scientific purposes, then he began to have second thoughts on eating her.

Overtime, Smurfette put on weight and Gargamel uses his thumb to check how plump she is. Eventually, after a week of feeding her too much meat products she got quite round and fat. How thick? Instead of the width of the average Human thumb, she was as wide as the human palm without the digits. Almost round like a baseball at her mid section, her arms and legs were now twice as thick, and her cheeks were a little thick.

Gargamel had showed some respect for Smurfette and got her bigger clothes that managed to fit her quite well, same dress and underwear but more larger.

If Smurfette's ankle wasn't injured she would have trouble walking, but this double whammy didn't seemed to phase her as Gargamel thinks its time to eat her. However, second thoughts were clouding up his mind. Eat her or not? He can't seem to decide for himself, even as he starts up the stove. Awhile he was boiling water on a kitchen stove, this choice was made for him.

Something crashed through the roof as it caves in on top of Gargamel, knocking him out cold. Suddenly a human being with blonde hair fell through the roof and landed on top of Gargamel, it was no other than Peewit himself. "Oh neat, hidden dungeon!" he cheered as he gets off of Gargamel, oblivious to his existance, "I wonder whats around here."

There were only two doors in the dundgeon, one leads to stairs going up awhile the other he happened to open. Smurfette can't believe her eyes when she saw Peewit and neither can Peewit can't believe his eyes when seeing Smurfette locked in a cage and being fattened for an evil wizards dinner. "Smurfette?" he asked, "Is that you?"

"Peewit, help!" she cried.

"Wow, how did you let yourself go?" asked Peewit as he opens the cage and pulls Smurfette out of it, "Wow, your heavier than you look. What happened to you?"

"Gargamel was about to eat me so he... as you can see." mumbled Smurfette as she places her hands on her belly.

"I could see that your leg is broken," noted Peewit.

"Yeah, it's still smurfs."

"What has he been feeding you?"  
"Meat products and smurfberries, for some reason I'm craving the meat more than the smurfberries. The more he smurfs them down my mouth, the more I seemed to want. Please get me out of here!"

Peewit held Smurfette in his hands as he ran out of the room and heads up the stairs, it went pretty far up and they were twist and turns. Right around on the top they reached a door and Peewit opens it, and realized that they're on a face of a cliff. Smurfette and Peewit can see the forest below, it was beautiful yet horrifying at the same time.

"How did you get up here?" asked Smurfette.

"I was about to ask you the same thing," said Peewit as he spots a ramp that leads down the mountain, "In fact I can't remember how I got up here and into there, your lucky that I came by to get you out."

"Yeah, but that's not what's smurfing me at the moment." muttered Smurfette as Peewit starts down the ramp.

"What's wrong?"

"If we get back how am I suppose to take care of myself, I can't walk across a room and this ankle would be difficult to walk on with all this weight I have on."

"You have friends to take care of you."

"They could do so much, but I'm not sure I'll be back to my normal size."

"Don't worry Smurfette, everything is going to be alright," reassured Peewit, "I heard from this guy. Well I can't remember what his name was but he told me that Psycology effects people more than their Physiology, including Smurfs. He claims it's Mind over Matter type of thing, you just don't give up. Even if you are unable to loose the weight, that doesn't mean you could stop living."

"Of course I can't," said Smurfette as her pride starts to return, "But what will the others think of me?"

"Someone to hug and love, your quite comfortable by the way." said Peewit, "I'm sure your friends would take great care of you, I wish I could take you home and sleep with you tonight."

Peewit strokes his thumb on Smurfette's side, tickling her. She giggled as he rubbed his thumb on her belly, Peewit's jokes may be bad but he can still make anyone laugh in good times and bad. "You bet if I place you on this ramp I'm walking on, would you roll to the bottom?" he joked.

Smurfette laughed, with her mood restored they reached the bottom of the cliff and back onto the ground. Since Peewit knows the exact location of the Smurf Village, he simply heads straight there without Smurfette bothering to tell him the way.

**TO BE CONTINUED...**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I do not own any characters that were created by someone else**

**Claimer: Go to my profile to view my characters**

The Smurfs were still sad by Smurfette's disappearance, this had taken their toll on them quite hard. Sassette seemed to be taking this more personal than the other Smurfs, some Smurfs are blaming Brainy on her disappearance.

When Peewit came walking into the village with Smurfette sitting on the palms of his hands, they didn't seemed to be very surprised at her appearance.

Chernov had spotted Peewit and Smurfette a kilometer back and managed to run back to the Smurf Village to give everyone a heads up warning, "She's fat I'm telling you so don't be commenting on her weight or making jokes," he warned, "Or else I'll be keeping you up tonight with these fireworks of mine."

The Green smurf opened up his jacket and revealed three red sticks labeled TNT sitting in his pocket, since the Smurfs knew that Chernov is insane enough to blow himself up everybody agreed to his plan without question.

Peewit sat Smurfette down onto the ground and her fellow Smurfs rushed up to her to greet her, they hugged and dance as Smurfette was surprised to see them not surprised. "Don't worry we were expecting Gargamel would do this to you," lied Papa Smurf as he approached, "We're just glad to have you back."

"Peewit came in and saved me from Gargamel," explained Smurfette.

"More specifically, I dropped in." said Peewit, "Anyway, I best be going now. The king might need me and I can't be late."

"Bye Peewit," said the Smurfs as Peewit waves goodbye as he leaves the Smurf Village.

The Smurfs tried to carry Smurfette back to her home since they noticed that her ankle is broken, it was hard work and not even Hefty could provide the needed strength. It took about 8 smurfs to carry Smurfette back home where Sassette was happy to see her, she hugged Smurfette's large belly and cried, "I thought I wouldn't be able to see you again."

She knows Chernov's warning well.

"How are we going to get her inside?" asked Handy Smurf, "Doing the math, she can't fit through the door."

"Allow me," said Chernov as he takes out a sledgehammer and smashes a large hole through the wall with one single blow, "Until we fix her condition, Smurfette will stay in her living room for the time being. I'll seal this hole up after we get her inside, okay?"

"Right." said the Smurfs as they struggle to carry her through the large hole, groaning and moaning along the way. They sat her down into the living room and Chernov has everyone clear out, "Get out of here comrades before I'll blow your smurfing mind." hinted Chernov reminding his warning. All the smurfs scramble away as Chernov grabs a tarp and nails it into the wall covering the hole, and then he seals it air tight with duck tape.

Sassette was instructed to leave at once and she ran off, but she stayed behind and hid behind the tarp and listens in to Chernov and Smurfette's conversation. "Now that's all out of the way, are you okay?" asked Chernov.

"I'm fine Chernov," said Smurfette as she smiles.

"I don't know what Peewit said to you but he sure did a good job," said Chernov, "If my mom is alive, I'm sure she would take care of you more than the other Smurfs would."

"You said I looked like her," claimed Smurfette.

"You still do, and I know you still have an affair with me." said Chernov, "Do you?"

Smurfette's heart began racing as she gets into the fight or flight mode, she can't think of an immediate answer. "I- I- uhh." she studdered.

"It's okay Smurfette," said Chernov as he hugs her, "You don't have to tell me, I can tell what your feeling. I'm good you know."

Smurfette relaxes and she exhales, "Maybe I could have Brainy help you out as well," said Chernov, "Can I get you something at the moment?"

"Yeah, in fact I-"

Before Smurfette could finish, Chernov pushes her on her back and she relaxes. "Oh that's better," she said, "I haven't slept on my back for days."

"I'll get Brainy to help you, for the time being until you recover," said Chernov as he places a pillow under Smurfette's head to support it, "Is there something else I can help you with?"

"I need to... smurf." said Smurfette as she wiggles her legs, Chernov knew what she meant.

"Oh... smurf," said Chernov catching on, "Number one or two?"

"Both."

When Brainy walked in, Chernov walked up to him and whispered into his ear. "Smurfette needs to go to the bathroom, it's both your lucky and unlucky day pal." He patted Brainy on the back before he leaves the house, after staring at the front door for a while he then looked at Smurfette who was obviously trying to hold in gas. "Smurf." grumbled Brainy, "Is isn't going to be pretty."

He approaches Smurfette and lift up her dress, Brainy could see that her belly had spilled over her lap so he managed to lift it out of the way and managed to grab her underwear. "Are you ready?"

"Sort of." muttered Smurfette.

Sassette heard enough and rushed out of the area, "Oh this..." she heard Brainy screamed, "Sucks!" The little Smurfling laughed as she skips away to meet up with her friends, wisely not telling them what she had just been.

Meanwhile, Gargamel dug himself out of the rubble and and brushes himself off. He looked around and see Azrael was no where in sight, and neither was Smurfette. The wizard grumbled to himself as he heads out of the dungeon and onto the cliff face, when he approaches the edge of the cliff face. He tripped and fell onto the ramp and rolled all the way down, when he lands on the ground his arms and legs were bent in unatural positions and he could hear the birds singing.

"I hate those smurfs," grumbled Gargamel, "I hate that kid as well. Ow."

**THE END**


End file.
